


The Spectre's office

by Hot_scales (modest_hermit)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Misuse of Biotics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_hermit/pseuds/Hot_scales
Summary: On shore leave, Mattias Shepard goes to the Spectre's office to let loose.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Spectre's office

The spectre’s office was where Shepard went to let loose. Usually, he pounded half a dozen clips of ammo into the dummies and took a power nap on the bench. He felt guilty when he wasted time, even on shore leave. That time could’ve been used somewhere else. The feeling of refreshment disappeared when he boarded the Normandy. That’s when the stress seeped back in. It settled in his bones, in his shoulders, in his creaky left foot from Akuze. That was why he looked forward to his naps in the Spectre’s office. It was away from the emails, the paperwork. The _bureaucracy_.

The best thing and worst thing about being a Spectre was the isolation. Not just from his crew, but from other Spectres. Before Kaidan had been inducted, he’d only encountered four. Nihlus, Saren, Tela Vasir and Jondum Bau; all of them were dead. So, there wasn’t much chance that anyone would find him passed out on the couch.

A low pang flared up in the curve of Mattias’s jaw. He could feel a headache coming on. Firing loud rounds was likely not a good idea. He’d meant to swing by Huerta to get more pain meds from Dr. Michel. But god, he was so fucking tired.

His hand trailed down from his neck over his chest, grazing just the fingertips. Almost immediately the skin reacted with a tingling sensation. The other wrapped around his waist and pressed tightly, as though he were being held by a certain someone.

Mattias closed his eyes. All he had to conjure was the rasp of Kaidan’s voice as it danced on the vocal fry and he was there in the room with him. His hands became the Major’s. He cupped his groin, dragging a finger over the seam of his fly. His breath hitched.

_Have you ever known me to be with anyone else?_

He stroked himself through his uniform. Kaidan liked to drag it out long. He liked to tease. Mattias liked that he took the lead. He liked it when the Major fucked him with his fingers. He was always over-zealous with the lube, and Shepard loved him for it. It had been a long time since he’d had anyone inside him, and the stretching was uncomfortable. Kaidan was eager to make him feel comfortable. It had taken some explaining to inform him that he found pain pleasurable. Especially when he was the one inflicting it.

He pulled himself out, dragging his thumb over his slit. He could almost feel the wet warmth of his lover’s breath as his lips crowned his head. Mattias groaned. His head rolled back, hips thrusting upwards, thighs clenching together. The ache that preceded a cramp pulsed in his legs, but he ignored it. This was his time. He was going to get off, one way or another.

Kaidan’s dark head bobbed. Shepard felt the thick waves of his hair between his fingers, stiff with gel. His tongue glided up his shaft, eyes electric and humming as biotics flooded his senses. He felt himself lift off the couch, his own biotics casting blue light off of him.

_Someone’s eager. I wonder how long you can hold out like this. You want to come, don’t you?_

“Fuck yes.”

_You’ll just have to wait a little longer then._

The door pinged. He heard the sound of the security lock disengaging. Mattias jacked off furiously. Fuck fuck fuck! He was so close. Come on, come on!

“Shepard?”

_Goddammit._

“Spectre status acknowledged,” said the VI. He frantically attempted to readjust his clothes and slow his breathing. Make it look like he’d just woken up. Kaidan rounded the corner.

“Hey. You all…right?” The Major’s eyes flickered down to his groin. Mattias swallowed. He was very obviously hard.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he replied.

“Would you like some help with that?” Kaidan cocked his head, his tone low and thick. A pulse of arousal throbbed through him.

“You have something in mind?” Mattias’s voice cracked. He wasn’t particularly good at keeping his composure when he was this turned on. Less so when the person he desired most was inches away from him, giving him bedroom eyes.

His cabin was far very away. Kaidan looked ravenous.

“Take these off,” he said, yanking at one of the Commander’s belt loops. It wasn’t a suggestion. 

Mattias stood. As he undid his belt, Kaidan pulled him in and kissed him. Fumbling, they maneuvered away from the couch towards the terminals.

“Turn around,” he instructed. Shepard’s pants sagged past his hips. The Major slid them down, digging his fingernails into his taut skin.

“Lube’s in the back-left pocket,” he said, groaning as one strong hand cupped his ass and squeezed.

“Almost like you planned it.”

“It’s better than not having any,” he huffed. Kaidan bent him over so that he was leaning over the railing, hips in the air.

“You have such fantastic ass, Shepard.”.

“I know,” he replied. Kaidan slapped his ass hard, making him gasp.

_New pain makes the old fade, even just for a moment._

“I’ve always thought so, even back on the SR-1.” Kaidan continued, raising his hand again.

“You didn’t look so bad yourself.” _Crack! “God.”_

“You like that, don’t you? You and your fat, dripping cock.” Kaidan’s voice was so low it was sex. Musky, sultry, hard-on in his hands sex. He spanked Mattias until he lost count of the strokes. There were always numbers running through his brain. The steps he needed to get to cover, the number of bullets he fired into a Cerberus agent. When he was focused, he’d count. Now he couldn’t. Each strike pulled him out of his head and pushed him further into his body.

Gradually the blows started to become less intense, the pace slowing. He heard the cap of the lube click open. One hand slid along his taint, edging just along his balls enough to make him shiver. The other circled two fingers around his asshole.

 _Cold._ Mattias winced.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Good. I’m real good.” He sighed. His ass stung from those rugged hands and it just made him harder. Kaidan placed a kiss on his left cheek. He trailed his lips down to the outer lip of Shepard’s asshole. He jolted as the Major’s tongue started to stroke him. “ _Oh Kaidan.”_

“Hmm?” The vibrations caused him to thrust upwards.

“You’re-you—” Calloused fingers suddenly clamped down around the base of his cock. He nearly came just from the contact.

_You’ll just have to wait a little longer then._

“I’m what, _Commander_?”

“I can’t—” he gasped. Kaidan’s tongue tightened its circles.

"You _fucking asshole,”_ he hissed.

“I know.” Kaidan chuckled. It was the best sound in the goddamn universe. “But you know, this is my favourite view on the Citadel. I’d like to look at it a little longer.”

Shepard groaned in indignation.

"Then take a goddamn picture. _Please.”_

 _“_ Please?”

“Please just fuck me already,” he whispered.

“Okay.” He heard the cap pop open again, the rustle of his pants, the cold digits briefly slipping inside. The relief was immediate. Still gripping Mattias’s cock to keep him stagnant, he pushed his slickened head home.

“Oh, _fuuuck_ _yes_ ,” he hissed. He heard Kaidan moan in response as he slowly slid inside. How he had so much control in a moment like this, he didn’t know. When he felt the weight of his lover’s hips against his backside, he clenched down on his cock.

Kaidan pulled back. Shepard used the moment to pull off of his cock and pivot. He slammed him against the wall, using the momentum to hoist himself upwards. The Major caught on and spread his ass open as Mattias sheathed himself on his cock, his legs locking around his waist. Kaidan flipped them around and thrusted harshly into him. His pace was finally picking up speed. He was letting that careful composure slip. _Thank god_. 

“Yes, _yes_!” Mattias thrusted his hips against Kaidan’s, fisting his freed dick against the Major’s abdomen. The persistence of Kaidan finding and thrusting into his prostate made his mind go blank. His body started to contract. Out of rhythm, out of time. He came with his face crushed into the Major’s stiff hairline. It was what peace smelled like.

“Shepard,” Kaidan groaned. Mattias kissed him fiercely, wrapping his hands around his head. His fingers probed along the back of his neck, blindly searching around the base of his skull. With muddled awareness, he pushed his thumb against his lover’s amp port. The result was instantaneous. Kaidan’s hips stuttered.

 _“Ty,”_ he cried out, burying his face into the crook of Mattias’s shoulder. Shepard massaged the port, progressively adding more and more pressure and clenching his ass. 

“Come on K,” he muttered, “let go.” Kaidan was mouthing something into his skin.

Then he cut loose. 

Biotics flaring, he screamed into Mattia’s shoulder. He braced his lover’s head, anchoring himself as the energy hit them like a high tide. They needed to ride out the crush, allow it to cleanse them of everything but this moment. All they were— all that they would be—was here.

They held there for a time. Kaidan pressed his lips into Shepard’s skin. Light kisses that slipped against the sweat between them. He lowered them down to the floor. Once they’d untangled, Shepard lay down on the cold floor. His headache was gone.

“You okay?”

“I’m good, Kaidan. Better than I was this morning.”

“We both are, I think. Here I thought I’d have to write today off too.”

“What happened?”

“Migraine. I can’t do much but sleep it off and medicate.”

“EDI mentioned you didn’t leave the ship all day yesterday. You slept the whole time?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan shrugged. “It was the worst one I’ve had in a while, but the really bad ones used to take me out for three days at a time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Nothing you could’ve done. Seriously. They just get worse with increased physical activity.”

“And here I thought orgasms solved everything,” muttered Mattias.

“Not for lack of trying. Believe me.” Kaidan sat down beside him. He was smiling in a way he hadn’t seen before. “Only the dark and painkillers can take them down.”

“Even they can’t keep you down for too long, K.” He cupped the Major’s clothed knee. “But I might.”

“You got something in mind?” 

Shepard smirked.

“Take these off.”


End file.
